Everyday is like sunday
by Tattkona
Summary: Sii! Encontré un respaldo que estaba bastante oculto. Denle una oportunidad :D no ... no sé que poner de resumen... Pero mejor será que ustedes mismos juzguen el primer capítulo, así pueden decidir si siguen o no leyendo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Si! Fui una tonta... Busqué en todos lados menos en la carpeta de música de la tarjeta de memoria de mi celular uU! Bueno la cosa es que... encontré los 3 primeros capítulos *U* Me sentí tan feliz! No recordaba que había puesto ahí el respaldo... Aunque solo son 5 capítulos... de 15 creo... bueno Continuaré y trataré de no arruinar la trama :B Estoy muy emocionada por continuar asdsadsa Muchas de las ideas se me fueron ocurriendo en el colegio... y... ahora yo debería estar esperando para entrar a la Universidad pero eso no va a pasar ya que.. me atrasé 2 años en el colegio xd **

**Empecé este fic cuando me enfermé, en abril del año pasado, me dio rinosinusitis aguda hahahaha. Y cuando volví al colegio se me ocurrían más y más ideas... Y es que me gusta mucho el tema de la realeza y el tema de los vampiros y cosas así**

**Hay pequeños detalles que he cambiado aquí pero bueno... Ojalá les guste**

**Los queridos personajes de Shugo Chara lamentablemente no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a sus creadoras las fabulosas peach-pit. Como las adoro... snjdkasjdaklsjdla **

**-Cuando el personaje habla-**

**/ Cambio de pov :)**

**Disfruten :)**

* * *

**Iº CAPÍTULO**

Te voy a confiar una historia que mi pueblo ha guardado como un secreto hacia las nuevas generaciones, hace muchos años, 10 ó 15 no recuerdo muy bien en realidad cuanto tiempo ha transcurrido. La reina dio a luz a una linda bebé a la cual llamaron Amu.

Como un "ritual" común que se realizaba cada vez que nacía una nueva princesa (ya que la reina puede quedar embarazada una sola vez en la vida) y como este, para nosotros, era el año de la flor de cerezo, la recién nacida fue sumergida en agua adornada con los pétalos de varias de estas hermosas y delicadas flores, pero, para nuestra sorpresa, ya que nunca en la historia de nuestra existencia había sucedido, sus cabellos al hacer contacto con el agua se tiñeron con el color de las flores, si, su cabello se torno rosado.

Así fue como los reyes asustados y maravillados por aquel suceso decidieron que nunca mas se volvería a cumplir con aquel ritual para que así la princesa Amu fuera única y gracias a eso se le califico como la vampiresa más especial de todas.

Pero la historia no termina ahí ya que años después de eso la princesa logró dominar la tele-transportación, muy extraño, ya que normalmente un vampiro de su linaje domina aquella habilidad a los, aproximadamente, 10 años, eso sirvió para recalcar, nuevamente, lo especial que esta princesa era. Hasta que un día desapareció sin dejar huellas o pistas para encontrarla.

Como somos vampiros nuestro crecimiento hasta los 4 años es normal, luego se vuelve cada vez mas lento y llega un momento determinado en el que dejamos de envejecer algunos antes y otros después no siempre es a la misma "edad humana".

Tristes por la desaparición de Amu, la princesa, los reyes me obligaron a mi, su prometido, que fui elegido por el nivel de pureza de mi sangre, tomar su lugar como príncipe soberano.

Mi nombre es Ikuto y tengo 25 años pero aparento 17 (para los humanos), vivimos en una pequeña isla artificial que flota en las costas de Tokyo y que está unida a este por un túnel submarino, supuestamente es un espacio que el país nos ha dado al reino del "cerezo" nombre falso por supuesto ya que ignoran por completo la existencia de los vampiros y pretendemos que siga así. La entrada a la isla es vigilada día y noche por 5 guardias que cambian de turno cada 8 horas. Los reyes, de apellido Hinamori velan para que los vampiros que ahí habitan no maten humanos inocentes para su alimentación y por eso se les educa para que sólo se dediquen a los maleantes y aquellos que no deberían haber pisado nunca el planeta.

Los que vivimos ahí sólo somos una pequeña porción de la población total que hay, así que hay muchos que viven como humanos (pero estos viven fuera de los dominios del rey y la reina) y en la isla sólo a algunos se nos da la libertad de entrar o salir cuando queramos, a los otros se les dan fechas claro, todo depende de cómo se comporten día a día.

Hoy se me dio la gana de salir de la isla y ya que puedo permanecer por 5 horas aproximadamente bajo el sol, decidí salir a dar una vuelta por Tokyo, primero me dirigí hasta el departamento que habito cada vez que salgo ya que suelo desaparecerme por varios días, después decidí ir al centro comercial a ver quien podría ser mi siguiente victima, ya que llevo 2 días sin poder disfrutar del néctar de la vida.

Me digne a tomar asiento en una banca y paso un rato y nada, no veía nadie apto como para ser mordido por mi hasta que algo llamó por completo mi atención, era algo fuera de lo normal, que se me hacía familiar, por así decirlo, me quedé petrificado y sin poder moverme, ¿acaso era un fantasma? ¿El hambre acaso me estaba jugando una mala pasada? Me refregué los ojos, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ojala haberme estado confundiendo pero todo coincidía, su cabello, sus ojos, era ella.

Una chica que caminaba tranquilamente se sentó en la banca de enfrente, sus cabellos rosados poco comunes me llamaban la atención, ¿podía ser que realmente había encontrado a la princesa? Me quedé mirándola por un buen rato, no estaba seguro, me daba miedo hablarle, me sentía nervioso hasta que ella decidió hablar.

-¿Se le ofrece algo? –dijo con un tono nervioso, al parecer noto que la estaba observando y no era para menos, su parecido con la reina era impresionante, excepto por su cabello que era rosado.

-Disculpa si te hice incomodar… es que te pareces a alguien que conozco –Que gran mentira pero bueno, era lo único que podía decir.

Recuerdo que la princesa llevaba una cadena con un candado que tenía una frase y su nombre grabados en él. Así que supongo que aun lo debería tener.

-¿Si? Que extraño nunca me habían dicho que me parecía a alguien –dijo entre risas –Mi nombre es Amu –dijo estirando la mano.

Abrí los ojos de par en par No lo podía creer, eran demasiadas coincidencias! Su cabello, sus ojos, su parecido… ¡hasta su nombre!…-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ikuto, de casualidad ¿esperas una lluvia? –dije fijándome en el paraguas que llevaba

-no, no te equivocas es… que soy alérgica al sol. –dijo mientras bajaba la mirada algo avergonzada.

_¿Alérgica al sol?_

-¿Y se puede saber la razón por la que estas aquí sentada? ¿Esperas a alguien? ¿Tu novio? –Dije con curiosidad, si ella realmente era la princesa debería ser virgen, aunque haya olvidado su origen su instinto le diría que no puede perderla hasta haber contraído matrimonio o algo por el estilo y si fuese con un humano no sería nada mas que para deseos carnales ya que las vampiresas de sangre pura no menstrúan y tengo entendido que no puede embarazarse de un humano.

-Si mi madre y n… no tengo novio –leve sonrojo nuevamente, debo admitir que cuando sus mejillas se coloran rojas se ve hermosa- la espero porque hoy tengo transfusión de sangre, es una rara condición con la que nací supuestamente.

Si, realmente era ella, esa "condición" no es nada menos que la falta del néctar de la vida, aquello que nos mantiene vivos y de lo que nos alimentamos, la sangre.

/

Después de la escuela debía encontrarme con mi madre para ir al hospital por aquellas transfusiones de sangre, fui a casa para cambiarme y ponerme algo cómodo y me dirigí al centro comercial donde me encontré con un chico que no paraba de mirarme, su cabello era azul obscuro, su piel era algo morena y sus ojos… eran hermosos... Digo azules, tanto como su cabello… me distrae su mirada, es penetrante y me pone muy nerviosa… Y su voz, es como música, es una voz aterciopelada y que realmente me hace… ¡¿de qué hablo?! ¡Si a mi me gusta Tadase, el chico de la otra clase!

La cosa es que llevamos un rato hablando, no se que le sucede pero me doy cuenta que mi madre cada vez tarda mas.

-¿Qué edad tienes? –preguntó el con mucha confianza y con un tono algo seductor, si cree que me conquistará tan fácilmente está equivocado

-13… ¿y tu? –respondí tratando de parecer educada.

-mmmh 17, creí que tendrías 15 Amu –dijo sonriendo seductivamente a lo que sentí que mis mejillas ardían.

-no creí verme tan vieja –pero luego de decir eso me tape la boca con ambas manos, por alguna razón sentí que lo ofendí con aquellas palabras –l lo siento! N no quería…

-no… no te preocupes –interrumpió –¿puedo sentarme a tu lado? –pregunto con un tono seductor, a lo que asentí algo nerviosa, noté que no me sacaba sus hermosos ojos azules de encima. ¡¿EH?! ¿Hermosos dije otra vez?

/

Luego de sentarme al lado de ella no pude dejar de notar que su comportamiento era como el de una humana común y corriente, será que al ser criada por humanos… ¿olvidaría todo su destino?

Un silencio muy incómodo nos invadió, no estoy seguro de que hacer realmente, ir a avisar a los reyes o guardármelo hasta estar realmente seguro…

-¿y bien? –Dijo ella interrumpiendo mi debate interno –¿Te dedicas a algo? –me parece que es muy abierta…

-pues, soy músico –dije descansando mis brazos detrás de la nuca.

-d ¿de veras? –Preguntó emocionada, al parecer le atrae la música-

-mmh si… -se me ocurrió una buena idea- si quieres… la próxima vez que nos veamos pueda tocar algo para ti –es la perfecta escusa para volver a vernos.

/

Me miró fijamente, me divierte el ver cuantas caras por segundo puede poner, decir que estaba roja como un tomate era una completa mentira ya que un tomate queda pálido junto a ella.

No puedo creer que haya dicho "la próxima vez" aunque… me emociona saber que lo volveré a ver… ¿EH? ¿me emociona?

De alguna manera siento como que… estoy unida a él.

-e.. e… está bien –respondí finalmente.

-¿hay alguna forma de que pueda comunicarme contigo? –me preguntó el con ese tono seductor suyo… me molesta pero a la vez me gusta… estoy comenzando a odiarme.

Nos intercambiamos números de celulares y seguimos hablando hasta que mi madre llegó y tuvimos que separarnos.

Luego de dejarlo atrás mi madre comenzó a insinuarme cosas con cara de pervertida y golpeándome suavemente con su codo mi brazo.

-¿Así que él es tu novio Amu-Chan?

-EEH? Noo ha… aha…de que hablas madre -dije entre risas nerviosas-

-No me molestaría que lo fuera… pero ¿no es muy grande?

-El no es nada miooo –dije completamente roja, tenía una extraña sensación, era como si alguien me siguiera.

Después de ir al hospital fuimos a cenar con mi madre y como siempre no tenía hambre pedí lo más barato y en porción pequeña, realmente ni siquiera tenía apetito en ese momento. Luego nos fuimos a casa para ser recibidas por mi padre y mi hermanita, Ami.

Y hasta estando en mi habitación me sentí observada, cerré las cortinas y me puse mi pijama para luego sumergirme en mi cama.

/

Cuando vi que ya estaba lejos con su madre se me dio nuevamente el tiempo para pensar y debatir.

Decidí que esperaré hasta estar realmente seguro, veré donde vive para así no perderla de vista, pareceré psicópata, también averiguaré donde vive y esas cosas…

Así que puse en marcha mi "plan" Las seguí hasta el hospital, luego a un local de comida, noté que no comió mucho, la vi incómoda. Luego salieron y se dirigieron a su casa, Amu vive en un lugar residencial que es muy lindo.

Después de un rato, subió a lo que parecía su habitación, miró por la ventana, seguramente sospecha de mi presencia, cerró las cortinas y supe que era el momento de marcharme. Quería comentarle a Kukai, mi mejor amigo.

* * *

Bueno ese fue el primer capítulo :) después de editar los otros 2 los subiré :)

Y comenzaré a escribir el 6to capítulo también...

The Stranger se acerca a su final, me he puesto algo ... Floja... Pero estoy traduciendo!  
Voy a suspender hasta nuevo aviso el fic Vacaciones en la montaña porque... no tengo muchas ideas y prefiero seguir con este que tiene un final que ha sido pensado. Vacaciones en la montaña es... Una variedad de sucesos que me han ocurrido cuando viajo y realmente no tiene un tema principal pero lo seguiré xd

Adios :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola gente ! . ME HE DEMORADO UN POQUITITO xd**

bueno eso se debe a que entré a clases y a que enseguida comenzamos con las malditas pruebas u_u  
a demas de que me he vuelto a enfermar :D!

Los personajes de shugo chara no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Peach-Pit :c!

* * *

**CAPITULO II**

Finalmente llegué a casa, hasta se me había quitado la "sed", me estiré en la cama mirando el techo, todo me daba vueltas.

Lo princesa no estaba muerta como todos creíamos, me alegro...

Tomé mi celular, estoy decidido, llamaré a Kuukai y le contaré, tal vez le pida un consejo

Marqué su número, esperé y finalmente contestó

_-¿Hola? ¿Ikuto? ¿No ibas a cazar esta noche? – _escuche desde el otro lado, su voz sonaba cansada.

-no, se me ha quitado el hambre –respondí.

_-¿qué? ¡Ikuto llevas días sin comer! Y morirás… como… -_suspiró – _como la princesa –_Finalizó con un tono triste

Kuukai tiene 20 años

-Sobre eso quería hablarte, ella no… ella no está muerta –Kuukai guardó silencio, seguramente me toma como un loco. Y luego de un "largo silencio" habló.

_-Ikuto ambos sabemos que está prohibido bromear con ese tema… a demás es imposible ya lo sabes, el hambre te está afectando, sabemos que ella murió_

-¡No! ¡Estoy más que seguro! Hablé con ella y sé que no es solo un parecido. Es igual a la reina, su cabello es rosado, es Amu, su nombre sigue siendo el mismo, ella misma me lo dijo –le aseguré, detesto que no me crean.

_-si estás tan seguro deberías ir con tus padres y contarles –_ y con eso se refería a los reyes, son mis padres desde que tomé el lugar de Amu.

-no, aún no, quiero asegurarme bien antes de alarmarlos. Adiós, iré a cazar, nos vemos

_-adiós, Ikuto cuídate_

La llamada finalizó. Realmente no quiero ir a cazar, pero Kuukai tiene razón.

**Al día siguiente.**

/

Abrí mis ojos con pereza, son las 7:00, lo sé por que la alarma suena más fuerte que los demás días. Debo ir a la escuela.

Me levanté decidida, ¡hoy será un gran día!, me vestí con mi uniforme, arreglado a mi estilo rebelde, como siempre. Bajé a tomar desayuno, mi madre estaba ahí feliz, Ami y mi padre ya estaban sentados en la mesa.

Tomamos desayuno y me fui. Mientras caminaba por las calles, bajo mi fiel sombrilla me puse a pensar en aquel chico misterioso que conocí ayer, en su mirada, que tenía aquel brillo singular que denotaba algo extraño, más que frialdad, misterio.

/

Vi que Amu salió de su casa, llevaba la sombrilla de ayer, iba pensativa así que decidí molestarla un rato, traté de ponerme bajo su sombrilla sin lograrlo y le hablé.

-¿Pensando en mí, linda? –

-¿Eh? –se giró –Ooh… ¡hola! ¿Cómo estás? –Noté nuevamente ese lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas –p.. p .. ¿Pensando en ti? N noo de que hablas –dijo entre risas.

-¿A donde te diriges Amu? –ya sabía que iba a la escuela, solo quise poner un tema…

-v voy a la escuela –Después de eso sonrió

-¿Puedo acompañarte?

-c… c claro –respondió

/

Ikuto apareció nuevamente, ¿quiere acompañarme? ¿Dije que si? ¡No quiero que me vean con el en el colegio! Pensarán que es mi novio aunque, su presencia no me molesta en lo más mínimo, es agradable, aunque use su tono burlón conmigo.

Caminamos juntos debajo de mi sombrilla, ¿A dónde va? ¿No irá a clases? Es un vago

-¿tú no vas al instituto?

-no –respondió y se quedó callado –Me dan clases en casa –parecía serio pero con algo de burla…

-¿de verdad? ¿Acaso tuviste problemas? –es extraño, por lo menos para mi, que alguien estudie en su casa… ¿Tendrá mucho dinero? –¿Dónde vives?

-Si te lo dijera no me creerías –sonrió y luego se quedó callado, como… pensativo…

El camino siguió en silencio hasta que llegamos a la escuela. No se que le sucedió a Ikuto, pero la cosa es que no volvió a hablar en todo el recorrido.

Todas nos miraban, escuche muchos susurros, nos despedimos y él se fue, me quedé un rato mirando como se alejaba, ahora que lo miro bien, lo he visto en algún lado, quizá dónde fue… seguramente es sólo una suposición. Me digné a entrar, espero que Tadase no me haya visto... pero… esperanza se fue al retrete en cuanto lo vi parado, me miraba con cara de pregunta, me vio, bueno… eso creí.

No me preguntó nada al respecto.

En clase a mi curso se nos ha dado un trabajo de investigación sobre el reino del cerezo… que aburrido.

Lo más seguro es que ese lugar esté lleno de engreídos, pero… me causa algo de melancolía, ando rara realmente, seguramente me voy a enfermar.

La cosa es que, iremos de visita, es extraño, nunca creí que entraría en ese lugar, Pero antes de ir tenemos que averiguar sobre ellos, ya que iremos dentro de unas semanas.

Nuestro profesor nos ha dicho que dentro de unos días les harán una entrevista a los dueños del lugar, los reyes, tenemos que verlo con cuaderno en mano, nos darán nota por eso, ya que es parte del trabajo.

El día transcurrió lento, sobre todo con lo del trabajo ya que lo empezamos hoy mismo, bueno y también porque fui rodeada de un grupo de chicas chismosas que querían saber sobre mi "novio" que, aunque les traté de dejar claro que él no era nada mío, sólo mi conocido, insistieron con que se los presentara y les contara detalles "sucios" sobre nuestra "relación", están locas, pretendo llegar virgen al matrimonio, aunque aún no me llegue la menstruación, creo que es normal…¿verdad? Hay algunas a las que le llega a los 15… ¡Aún tengo esperanzas! (**n.a.: **_**Amu… sueña**_)

Salí de clases e hice mi recorrido diario a casa, mi madre me esperaba para ir a dar una vuelta, quizá que bicho le picó.

/

Luego de dejar a Amu en el colegio, me fui a un parque a descansar, encontré un árbol el cual daba una gran sombra y me puse debajo de este a descansar por un rato.

Sonó mi teléfono, que molestia.

-Si hola –dije con mala gana-

_-Ikuto-kun ¿donde estas? -_era la voz de mi madre, lareina

-madre, estoy en la ciudad ¿qué se le ofrece? –a pesar de ser tratado como hijo, nuestra relación es de bastante… respeto, me siento mal al ocultarle esto a ella.

-_Hijo necesito hablar contigo…_ -su voz era suave, pero a la vez era preocupada… ¿Acaso Kuukai habló?

* * *

Ojalá les haya gustado y me equivoque! no eran 3 capitulos eran 5 * - * asjkdlasjdhaskjdhas


	3. Chapter 3

**Hooola...**

Eeer... mmh pido disculpas, a todos los que siguen Everyday is like Sunday... Soy una verdadera estúpida :c. Perdí por completo la chispa de inspiración, no he podido escribir algo nuevo... han pasado varios meses... comienzo algo, llego hasta la mitad, me aburre, empiezo otra y lo mismo, finalmente no termino nada de lo que empiezo.

Estaba tan emocionada de haber encontrado los capítulos en mi celular, un día estaba eliminando música, una puta, digo, maldita canción que me traía malos recuerdos, haha, y me sale el aviso "está seguro que desea elimi..." y como, por lo menos yo, leo a la rápida, no leí el mensaje completo. Le di aceptar, y comenzó a eliminar toda la carpeta ¿¡CÓMO!? ni idea decía "Eliminando 2. no se qué GB. ..." QUE MIERDA! NOOOOO, la cancelé, bueno, no logré salvar nada, apliqué algunas cosillas que se, como para recuperar archivos, nada, no lo logre, perdí todo otra vez.

Me lamenté y dije, bueno, desde cero. No lo logré, me dio tanta vergüenza xd... La cosa es que no se si continúe con esto, a demás de que no veo mucho interés como la primera vez. A demás de que no estoy en un buen momento, pero eso es otra cosa.

Bueno... eso sería todo lo que tenía que decirles, a la gente que lee... Gracias.

_Tattkona._


End file.
